


Happy Birthday, Alfred

by VerifyLowDeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, uh oh spaghettios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifyLowDeath/pseuds/VerifyLowDeath
Summary: Austria writes a letter to Alfred, wishing him a happy 47th birthday.
Relationships: America/Austria (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday, Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> This is relatively short, sry, mostly just a drabble lol

Dear Alfred F. Jones,

Happy birthday. This is your 47th birthday, right? I'm so proud of you for making it this far, seeing how utterly idiotic and reckless you can be. 

How is America right now? It must be very hot over there, make sure you dont overdress yourself like you did on our first date in my home country. Seriously, why did you expect it to be snowing all the time? You fool, you lovable idiot.

Have you moved on from me yet? I hope you have; holding on to past lovers for so long must be very damaging on the mental psyche. I wouldn't know if I've moved on yet, probably not. You were my one and only love; you are the only man I've ever completely fallen for in my entire life. I hold great doubt that I would have moved on from that. 

I hope you still aren't very hurt from what happened 27 years ago; I hope you are reading these letters and not letting them collect dust because you can't bear to look at them. I spent many days writing these, fool, I hope you're reading them upon their arrival. They're the only birthday gifts I can give you, I wont be there with you soon. Or at least, now when I'm writing this. It hurts, knowing that I won't be able to live to see you in that beautiful tuxedo we picked out together. I'm still in pain from realizing I wont be able to wear that pale purple one you bought for me even though I had strongly advised against it. 

Do you remember what I said that day? 'I'll love you even if I'm dead?

I still mean it, dear.

Ich liebe dich.

Sincerely,  
Roderich Edelstein.

\----

Roderich folded the paper in a thin rectangle, slipping it into an envelope. His frail hand reached for a sealer, sealing the envelope shut. He pulled open a drawer from the cabinet next to him, gently placing the letter inside.

His violet eyes glanced at the calender hanging sinisterly above his work desk, making eye contact with with the month. July...huh? He didnt have much time left, only a month now. His heart ached painfully, yelling at him for causing it to quicken just a slight bit. Roderich's shoulders shook as he brought his hand to his mouth, coughing violently whilst muffling the unpleasant noises. Wheezes came from his throat, gasping for air as he brought his hand away from his mouth. The metallic scent of blood hit the air as little droplets rolled down the palm that once covered his mouth. 

"Babe, are you okay up there?" An American accented voice called out to him, startling him even further. 

"Im fine, darling, just a little cold," Roderich winced; he wouldn't call lung cancer from years of excessive smoking just a little cold, but it'll have to do to keep Alfred as joyous as ever. 

He forced himself from his chair, hiding all evidence of ever working on a letter of any sort. Breath was coming a little harsher and sparsely now, as to be expected. However, the lack of oxygen intake and the wheezing made him lightheaded and with an unsettling possibility.

As he felt his legs give out from underneath him, black dots coating his vision as he painfully passed out, he came to a horrid conclusion.

He would probably need to finish the rest of the letters in the hospital.


End file.
